warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a wolf in this pack. In Umbras Pack... (Rping Romlulus) It had been several moons sence we left "Skyclan" territory. We recently launched an attack on another group of near by cats. Our Alpha female, Aestuo, has been missing for a whole day now. The Alpha's weak son, Lycus has been missing for quite a while. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:49, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Obscruan howled for his mate Aestuo and called her name while howling. "Aestuo! Where are you?! Aestuo!" He stopped howling and called for Romlulus. "Romlulus, come here! I need to talk to you." He came and both of them padded into the forest and into a circle of tall oak trees. "Aestuo has been missing for a day now and our pups need her milk, this pack will not grow unless she cares for her pups. Make a byrrgis (a patrol or something)and search for her! If you do not find her by next sunfall, you will have a punishment and be exiled from this pack! The alpha female is the most important wolf because she gives birth to strong and powerful pups, and not malcadhs or ones that I do not like, like Lycus." Obscruan barked at Romlulus and cuffed him in the ear with his paw until Romlulus showed submission and nodded. Obscruan watched as Romlulus rounded up other wolves and they sent off to search for Aestuo. "Lycus, that pup has something in him that I do not like to be brought to this world." Obscruan thought and squinted his eyes, as the rest of his pack relaxed in the setting sun. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 19:59, March 10, 2012 (UTC)\ (Are these even real words in any language) "Um, y-yes, sir," I replied. My brother and I ran off into the forest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) (yes, byrrgis is a hunting or traveling formation, malcadhs are deformed pups and if u read Obs's page, Obeas are she-wolves that are barren and leave malcadhs somewhere far away from the pack to die. I got those words from Wolves of the Beyond books and its wikia :D and i added a new wolf to this pack) Wyshia (just made it up) jumped as she heard Obscruan snarl at one of the low-ranking wolf who accidently scared away a large deer that pranced away. "You scrawny piece of fur and bones! You scared that prey away, we could have a good feeding if you didn't scared it away!" Obscruan growled at the low-ranking wolf (do we just call them omegas or something?) and he nipped it on the leg. Wyshia cowered and show submission as Obscruan passed by her and gave her a stare with his cold dark green eyes. "Wyshia, stand up and come with me." Obscruan barked at her. Wyshia stood up and said in a nervous and wary voice, "Yes Obscruan?" "I want you to be the next alpha female if Aestuo does not return by next sunfall, she has not cared for her pups, my future wolves, and I assume she is probably with a loner that wants to start its own pack. That she-wolf, thinks she can go anywhere she wants when she has to stay and care for our pups." Obscruan woofed to her and his eyes and face softened a bit, but still had his coldness. Wyshia could not believe what she was hearing and nodded solemnly, since she joined Umbra Pack, she always wanted to be Alpha Female but always doubted it will ever happen. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 21:26, March 10, 2012 (UTC) (Um, O.K. And just call 'em wolves) We followed Aestuo's scent to a Clan Cat etrritory, but we were afraid togo inside, we were still too small to fight all those cats. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:30, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Obscruan watched as the byrrgris returned with no Aestuo. "Where is she?! Have you found her?" He said. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 21:59, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "U-Um," I started. 'Yes and, um, no, Sir," ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "You found her I can tell, but why not go after her, huh?" Obscruan asked, circling the byrrgis. "Is there something you're hiding, Romlulus, are you protecting her something?" Obscruan was making the patrol of wolves nervous and he barked for them to submission. "Spit it out! Where is she?!" He snarled, getting impatient. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 22:05, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "N-No, Sir!" I said, quite afraid. "She is in a cat clan territory. We can't go after her! It's far to risky!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:07, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Obscruan howled in laughter, he then growled at everyone in the byrrgis. "How?! How is it too risky to fight against cats?! They are smaller then us and we are more powerful. You disappoint me, Romlulus, you are a weakness to this pack if you do not think you can beat little cats." Obscruan barked. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 22:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "But sir," said Remus. "There are too many for us to fight alone." "We need help from the pack," I added. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:23, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "Then why bring the whole byrrgis back (ik i did it), when you could have sent one wolf to get more, huh? Think, Romlulus, Remus!" Obscruan said and cuffed them in the ears with his paws. "Bum-brained wolves.....brothers?! Never!" Obscruan muttered under his breath as he padded away and into his make-shift den. ---- Wyshia cleaned her pelt and rested on her large nest between two closely grown trees. She did kinda had a liking towards Obscruan and the news she might become the next alpha female excited her. But she always steered clear away from Obscruan when his mate, Aestuo warned her one stormy night to leave her handsome mate alone. "Stay away from Obscruan! Or suffer pain and embarrassment!" Aestuo snarled at Wyshia that night. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 02:19, March 11, 2012 (UTC) We sort of paniced, and while we were tring to get away, we ran into eachother bt accident. "Ow," we muttered. "What do we do?" I asked my brother. "I dunno," he replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:52, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Ignis padded up to Obcruan, shaking. "A-Aestuo...She told me she went to try to kill Lycus.... She told me to tell you that she loves you, and will return soon." whimpered Ignis. She was close friends with Aestuo. Suddenly, Ignis heard a crack of sticks. Aestuo came out. "My love! I'm back! I tried to kill that evil Lycus, but he befriended those pitful cats! I went to try to kill him for the future of the pack. Are our pups okay? I want to go care of them now." barked Aestuo. Nocte ran over to her mtoher. "Yay, your back! WE missed you, did you get rid of Lycus? Daddy missed you too!" yapped Nocte. Aestuo licked her pup's ruffled fur.(Ignis's name in latin means Fire!!) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:58, March 12, 2012 (UTC) (Yes, I know :P And Nocte means "Night" :)) We both let out sigh of relief. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:28, March 12, 2012 (UTC) "Daddy? Are you happy that out Alpha female returned?" whimpereed Nocte. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:39, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan